doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Clara Oswald
Clara Oswald était une compagne des Onzième et Douzième Docteur. Son existence était au départ un mystère pour le Docteur, qui la considérait comme "impossible". Il l'avait en effet rencontré plusieurs fois et assisté à sa mort à deux reprises. Bien que sa normalité aie été confirmée à la fois par la médium empathique Emma Grayling et par le scanner du TARDIS, il ne pouvait le croire et la considérait comme "le seul mystère qui mérite d'être résolu". Elle n'était en réalité qu'une humaine du 21è siècle sans rien de spécial, mais lorsque la Grande Intelligence entra dans le courant temporel du Docteur sur Trenzalore afin de réécrire sa vie, Clara la suivit pour l'en empêcher. Elle fut ainsi divisée en des millions de copies, qui d'après River Song n'étaient pas tout à fait la Clara d'origine mais étaient capables d'arrêter la Grande Intelligence. Après que son sacrifice ait sauvé le Docteur, il lui rendit la pareille et partit chercher la Clara Oswald originale dans son courant temporel. Le Docteur comprit alors pourquoi il avait rencontré des Clara différentes auparavant: il s'agissait de copies éparpillées le long de sa ligne temporelle. Après sa première visite sur Trenzalore, elle devint institutrice, mais continua de voyager avec le Docteur. Elle rencontra son incarnation secrète et le Dixième Docteur et les persuada tous les trois qu'ils pouvaient sauver Gallifrey au lieu de la détruire. Plus tard, elle aida à nouveau le Docteur en convainquant les Seigneurs du Temps de lui accorder un nouveau cycle de régénération et assista à sa transformation. Elle voyagea ensuite avec le Douzième Docteur, s'adaptant à son changement d'apparence et de personnalité. Biographie Enfance thumb|left|250px|Clara discute avec le [[Onzième Docteur (DW: The Bells of Saint John: A Prequel)]]Clara est née à Blackpool, dans le Lancashire, en Angleterre (DW: Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS, Robot of Sherwood). Elle rencontra le Onzième Docteur alors qu'elle était encore une très jeune enfant, après avoir lancé un ballon sur sa tête dans un parc (DW: The Rings of Akhaten). Des années plus tard, elle rencontra une version plus jeune du Onzième Docteur, qui la cherchait mais ne savait pas que c'était elle. Il lui dit qu'il avait perdu une mie et qu'il attendait de la croiser à nouveau. Elle trouvait l'idée de destin "stupide", et lui dit que lorsqu'elle perdait quelque chose, elle s'enfermait dans une pièce et fermait les yeux. Elle lui conseilla de faire pareil. Sa mère, Ellie, lui rappela qu'elle lui avait dit de ne pas "parler aux gens étranges" (DW: The Bells of Saint John: A Prequel). Nounou pour enfants Elle passa une semaine avec une famille amie à Chiswick, dans Londres, pour servir de nounou aux enfants, Artie et Angie Maitland. Leur mère mourut et Clara continua de leur servir de nounou pendant un an (DW: The Bells of Saint John). Rencontre avec le Docteur thumb|250px|Clara appelle le numéro donné par "la femme dans le magasin" ([[DW: The Bells of Saint John)]]Clara avait peu de connaissances sur les ordinateurs et Internet. En essayant de se connecter au Wi-Fi chez la famille Maitland, dont elle gardait les enfants, elle inventa un moyen mnémotechnique pour se souvenir du mot de passe (rycbar123): la phrase "run you clever boy and remember" ("courez, espèce de petit malin, et souvenez-vous"). Ayant du mal à se connecter, elle appela un numéro donné par une femme dans un magasin pour demander une assistance technique. Elle tomba alors sur le Onzième Docteur, qui se trouvait en 1207. Il essaya de l'aider, mais elle cliqua par erreur sur un faux réseau Wi-Fi qui était en réalité un moyen utilisé par la Grande Intelligence pour capturer les esprits d'êtres humains. Un Spoonhead, ayant prit l'apparence de l'un des personnages du roman Summer Falls, téléchargea son esprit dans le nuage de données de l'Intelligence. Le Docteur la trouva et inversa le processus avant qu'il ne soit terminé. Le sbires de la Grande Intelligence envoyèrent un avion s'écraser sur sa maison afin de tuer le Docteur, mais celui-ci l'emmena dans son TARDIS et arriva dans l'avion, qu'il parvint à redresser à temps. thumb|left|250px|Clara à moto avec le [[Onzième Docteur (DW: The Bells of Saint John)]]Clara découvrit que ses connaissances en informatique s'étaient considérablement développées après son téléchargement. Elle utilisa son nouveau don pour pirater les employés de l'Intelligence et choisit "Oswin" comme surnom. Elle découvrit qu'ils opéraient depuis l'immeuble The Shard en plein centre de Londres mais fut téléchargée à nouveau, et cette fois le processus fut terminé avant que le Docteur ne puisse faire quelque chose. Le Docteur envoya un Spoonhead dans l'immeuble et téléchargea Miss Kizlet, la forçant à inverser le processus pour toutes les personnes téléchargées. Le Docteur invita alors Clara à voyager avec lui. Elle lui demanda de revenir le lendemain et de lui demander à nouveau (DW: The Bells of Saint John). Premiers voyages thumb|250px|Clara dans un marché sur [[Astéroïde (The Rings of Akhaten)|un astéroïde d'Akhaten (DW: The Rings of Akhaten)]]Quand le Docteur revint pour elle, elle était impatiente et prête à aller dans le TARDIS. Quand il lui demanda où elle souhaitait aller, elle hésita, puis lui demanda de lui faire voir "un truc grave génial". Il l'emmena au Festival des Offrandes sur les anneaux d'Akhaten. Ils explorèrent les marchés et assistèrent au Festival. Merry Gejelh, la Reine des Âges, que Clara avait convaincu qu'elle pouvait chanter au Festival, fut capturée par la Momie de la Pyramide des Anneaux d'Akhaten. Le Docteur et Clara achetèrent un véhicule avec la bague de la mère de Clara et partirent sauver Merry. Elle la ramena en sécurité sur l'astéroïde du marché. Elle retourna ensuite à la pyramide, où le Docteur venait de donner ses souvenirs à l'entité parasite d'Akhaten. Cela ne put le détruire et Clara sacrifia quelque chose de plus précieux: la feuille d'arbre qui avait causé par hasard la rencontre de ses parents. Elle raconta que cette feuille représentait toutes les histoires qui ne pourront être racontées, et les infinités de potentiels détruisirent l'entité, qui se nourrissait d'histoires. Clara récupéra sa bague, en remerciement de la part des habitants. Le Docteur la remmena ensuite à Londres, qui lui parut différente (DW: The Rings of Akhaten). Plus tard, le Docteur essaya de l'emmener à Las Vegas, mais à la place, ils se matérialisèrent dans le Firebird, un sous-marin soviétique, au Pôle Nord en 1983. Le sous-marin étant en train de couler, le Système de Déplacement en cas d'Action Hostile du TARDIS s'activa et il se dématérialisa. thumb|left|250px|[[Skaldak tient la tête de Clara (DW: Cold War)]]Ils découvrirent que Skaldak, un Grand Marshall des Guerriers de Glace, se trouvait à bord, récemment décongelé par l'équipage. Le Docteur tenta de les convaincre d'être prudent avec lui et de ne pas engager d'action hostile, mais le lieutenant Stepashin l'assomma avec une décharge électrique. Le Docteur dit alors à l'équipage d'enfermer Skaldak. Voulant dialoguer avec lui, le Docteur discuta un moment avec le capitaine Zhukov à propos de qui envoyer. Clara se proposa, et malgré un Docteur réticent, finit par y aller. Elle découvrit que Skaldak s'était faufilé hors de son armure. Il tua plusieurs membres de l'équipage, et arriva au poste de lancement de missiles. Il menaça de lancer des missiles nucléaire. Clara et le Docteur lui parlèrent et il hésita, quand un vaisseau Guerrier de Glace arriva et le téléporta à son bord, remontant par la même occasion le sous-marin à la surface. Skaldak désactiva les missiles à distance. Le Docteur avoua à Clara avoir réactivé lui-même le SDAH, et que le TARDIS se trouvait apparemment au Pôle Sud. Il demanda à Zhukov s'il pouvait les y emmener, ce qui amusa Clara (DW: Cold War). Le Docteur emmena ensuite Clara à Caliburn House, la maison du Major Alec Palmer, qui était supposée être hantée depuis de nombreuses années par la "Sorcière du Puits". Ils rencontrèrent la medium empathique Emma Grayling, l'assistante du Major, qui utilisait son don pour essayer de communiquer avec la Sorcière. thumb|250px|[[Emma Grayling et Clara à Caliburn House en 1974 (DW: Hide)]]Le Docteur retourna au TARDIS et prit en photo, à différentes époques de la Terre, l'apparition fantomatique qui avait donné naissance à la légende de la Sorcière. Il expliqua ensuite aux autres ce qu'il avait découvert: le "fantôme" était en réalité une voyageuse temporelle nommée Hila Tacorien, qui était piégée dans un univers de poche où elle était poursuivie par une créature, le Crooked Man.Le Docteur utilisa un cristal bleu de la planète Metebelis III pour ouvrir un portail sur cet univers à l'aide d'Emma. Il se retrouva alors piégé sans pouvoir revenir. Clara tenta d'entrer dans le TARDIS et se disputa avec son interface vocale, car le vaisseau refusait de la laisser entrer. Elle réussit néanmoins à convaincre le vaisseau et partit chercher le Docteur. Plus tard, le Docteur se rendit compte que la créature dans l'univers de poche essayait de retrouver une autre créature qui se trouvait à Caliburn House. Lui et Clara y retournèrent donc pour la chercher (DW: Hide). Différentes temporalités thumb|left|250px|Le Docteur essaye de faire s'entendre Clara et [[TARDIS (Docteur)|le TARDIS (DW: Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS)]]Alors que le Docteur essayait d'apprendre à Clara à manœuvrer le TARDIS, celui-ci fut prit dans un champ magnétique d'accroche créé par les frères Van Baalen Bros., pour capturer le vaisseau par remorquage magnétique. Une version alternative du Docteur arriva par une faille temporelle et lança au Docteur du présent une télécommande de remorquage magnétique, sur laquelle étaient écrits les mots "BIG FRIENDLY BUTTON" ("Gros bouton sympa") pour arrêter le remorquage. Lorsque le Docteur appuya sur le bouton, le TARDIS disparût, échappant au vaisseau des Van Baalen. Le Docteur dit à Clara que deux jours s'étaient compressés en un seul, et lui demanda si elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Après une longue conversation, elle admit que c'était le cas (DW: Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS). Dans une version alternative des événements, le TARDIS fut effectivement capturé par les Van Baalen, causant des pertes temporelles dans le vaisseau. Dans la confusion, le Docteur se retrouva hors du TARDIS et Clara resta coincée à l'intérieur, sa main brûlée par une télécommande de remorquage magnétique qui s'était inexplicablement retrouvée dans le vaisseau. Elle se perdit dans les corridors du TARDIS, poursuivie par des zombie temporels et arriva dans la bibliothèque du TARDIS où elle se cacha et découvrit un livre, The History of the Time War, dans lequel elle lut le véritable nom du Docteur. thumb|250px|Clara apprend le nom du Docteur dans [[The History of the Time War|un livre (DW: Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS)]]Elle continua de se cacher dans le TARDIS et arriva dans un écho de la console du TARDIS. Elle fut expédiée dans un autre écho où elle retrouva le Docteur et rencontra Bram et Tricky Van Baalen. Le Docteur désactiva le faux processus d'auto-destruction du TARDIS avec lequel il avait menacé les Van Baalen mais réalisa que le remorquage magnétique avait gravement endommagé les moteurs du TARDIS. Ils partirent alors au "centre du TARDIS", toujours poursuivis par des zombies temporels, et arrivèrent à la salle du Cloître. Ils découvrirent alors que les zombies étaient leurs propres futurs. Le Docteur réussit à les faire tomber dans le lien vers l'Œil de l'Harmonie, et lui et Clara arrivèrent au Cœur du TARDIS. Il lui parla alors de ses rencontres avec différentes versions d'elle-même et de leurs morts. Lorsqu'il découvrit la marque qu'elle avait sur la main, "BIG FRIENDLY BUTTON", il réalisa qu'ils devaient retourner au point de départ du problème et activer la télécommande de remorquage magnétique dans le passé pour empêcher le champ magnétique de s'activer et ainsi empêcher les Van Baalen de capturer le TARDIS. Il entra dans une faille temporelle et lança la télécommande à son moi du passé, qui l'activa et créa une nouvelle version des événements (DW: Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS). Le Docteur se rappela les deux versions des événements, mais pensait Clara oublia la première version. Elle ne lui revint à l'esprit que plus tard, lorsque le TARDIS perdit de l'énergie temporelle (DW: The Name of the Doctor). Nouvelles aventures Les deux compagnons voyagèrent jusqu'en 1893 dans le Yorkshire et visitèrent une petite communauté, Sweetville, dirigée par Winifred Gillyflower et son mystérieux partenaire. Alors qu'ils menaient une enquête dans la ville, ils furent capturés par les gardes de Gillyflower et emmenés dans un cachot, où ils furent trempés dans un liquide rouge - connu sous le nom de "Cauchemar écarlate". Clara fut parfaitement embaumée par le liquide et placée dans une cloche de verre avec un autre survivant au processus, à l'intérieur de l'une des maisons de Sweetville. Elle fut retrouvée par le Docteur et Jenny Flint, qui la sortirent de son état de marionnette. thumb|left|250px|Clara, le Docteur, [[Vastra et Jenny Flint à Sweetville (DW: The Crimson Horror)]]Ils partirent alors pour empêcher Gillyflower de mener à bien son plan et celui de son partenaire, Mr Sweet, qui était en réalité une sangsue rouge. Ils comptaient larguer une fusée dans l'atmosphère qui disperserait le Cauchemar écarlate sur toute la planète, tuant tous ceux qui ne seraient pas préservés par le processus. Clara jeta une chaise dans les contrôles pour empêcher Gillyflower de lancer sa fusée. Après que Jenny et Madame Vastra aient retiré le liquide de la fusée, Mrs Gillyflower menaça de tuer le Docteur, mais glissa après avoir évité un tir de Strax et tomba. Elle mourut et Mr Sweet fut tué par sa fille Ada. Lorsque le Docteur ramena Clara au 21è siècle, Artie et Angie lui montrèrent des photos qu'ils avaient trouvé d'elle dans ses aventures dans le passé. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient comprit qu'elle voyageait dans le temps, et menacèrent d'en parler à leur père si elle ne les emmenait pas avec elle. Elle remarqua alors que l'une des photos la montrait dans un endroit où elle n'était pas allée et que son apparence était légèrement différente, et commença à suspecter que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle accepta néanmoins le chantage des enfants (DW: The Crimson Horror). thumb|250px|Clara avec les soldats [[Ha-Ha et Beauty sur le Monde des Merveilles d'Hedgewick (DW: Nightmare in Silver)]]Le Docteur emmena donc Clara, Artie et Angie dans un parc d'attractions abandonné, le Monde des Merveilles d'Hedgewick. Les enfants furent capturés par des Cybermen, qui s'étaient réveillés et étaient sortis de leurs tombes alors que leur espèce était présumée éteinte depuis longtemps.Le Docteur mit Clara à la tête d'une unité disciplinaire présente sur la planète et commença une partie d'échecs avec un Cyberplanificateur, Mr Clever, dont l'issue déciderait de qui des deux obtiendrait le contrôle de l'esprit du Docteur. Clara se retrouva en charge d'un déclencheur qui pouvait activer une bombe pour détruire la planète, une solution de dernier recours pour se débarrasser des Cybermen. Le Docteur réussit à détruire le Cyberplannificateur mais ne put empêcher celui-ci de détruire le déclencheur. C'est alors que l'Empereur Ludens Nimrod Kendrick Cord Longstaff XLI, que tout le monde pensait n'être qu'un petit homme surnommé "Porridge", révéla sa véritable identité et téléporta tout le monde sur un vaisseau en orbite, avant d'activer vocalement la bombe. Après la destruction de la planète et de la Cyberiade, il demanda Clara en mariage, ce qu'elle déclina, expliquant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être impératrice (DW: Nightmare in Silver). thumb|left|250px|Clara et [[Strax observent en rêve le message de Clarence DeMarco (DW: The Name of the Doctor)]]Plus tard, alors qu'elle gardait Artie et Angie, elle reçut une lettre de Vastra imbibée d'un somnifère qui l'emmena dans un "conférence" en rêve avec elle, Jenny, Strax et River Song. Elle apprit alors que le meurtrier Clarence DeMarco avait déclaré que le Docteur avait un secret qu'il emporterai dans son tombeau, et qu'il avait été découvert, avant de montrer à Vastra les coordonnées de la tombe du Docteur. La conférence fut interrompue par des Whisper Men, qui essayèrent d'assassiner Jenny. River réveilla Strax et Vastra et la Grande Intelligence apparut, sous l'apparence de Walter Simeon, et dit à Clara que pour sauver ses amis, le Docteur devrait aller sur Trenzalore, l'endroit où se trouvait sa tombe. Lorsque Clara se réveilla, River resta connectée à son esprit. Le Docteur utilisa les circuits télépathiques du TARDIS pour récupérer les coordonnées et ils atteignirent Trenzalore. Comme le TARDIS refusait d'atterrir, car cela serait croiser la ligne temporelle du Docteur, celui-ci coupa les moteurs et le vaisseau s'écrasa sur la planète. Alors qu'ils étaient poursuivis par des Whisper Men, Clara commença à se souvenir de la réalité alternative où le Docteur lui avait parlé de ses différentes vies et morts, ce qui la fit paniquer et elle manqua de se faire attraper par les créatures. Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'entrée de la tombe du Docteur, où la Grande Intelligence les attendait. Elle demanda au Docteur de prononcer son véritable nom pour l'ouvrir, ce qu'il refusa. Comme elle menaçait de tuer Clara, Strax, Jenny et Vastra, le Docteur implora sa pitié. River murmura le nom, ce qui ouvrit le tombeau. thumb|250px|Clara dans le [[courant temporel du Docteur (DW: The Name of the Doctor)]]À l'intérieur, l'Intelligence pénétra dans le courant temporel du Docteur et réécrit son histoire, transformant ses victoires passées en défaites. L'univers commença à se détruire, toutes les civilisations et planètes sauvées par le Docteur disparaissant les unes après les autres. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, Clara dit au Docteur "Courez, espèce de petit malin, et souvenez vous de moi" avant de sauter à son tour dans le courant temporel pour effacer les changements causées par la Grande Intelligence. Elle fut alors divisée en des millions de vies à travers l'espace et le temps, sauvant le Docteur encore et encore. Quand le Docteur fut sauvé, elle continua de dériver dans son courant temporel. Il décida alors d'aller la chercher et sauta à son tour. Il la guida grâce à sa feuille, et elle s'évanouit presque dans ses bras. Alors qu'ils s'en allaient, ils croisèrent une incarnation du Docteur qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Cette version avait apparemment "brisé une promesse" et était ainsi devenue indigne de porter le nom de Docteur. Clara et le Onzième Docteur s'en allèrent alors, observés par l'autre d'un air triste (DW: The Name of the Doctor). Clara institutrice Par la suite, elle arrêta de s'occuper des enfants Maitland et obtint un poste de professeur à l'école Coal Hill School (DW: The Day of the Doctor). Lors d'un de ses premiers cours, elle perdit le contrôle de sa classe et essaya de menacer ses élèves de tous les faire renvoyer, sans succès (DW: Deep Breath). Clara retrouvait parfois le Docteur après l'école. Elle était avec lui lorsque le TARDIS fut transporté dans les airs avec un hélicoptère par l'UNIT jusqu'à la National Gallery. Elle y fit la connaissance de Kate Stewart et son assistante Osgood, qui montrèrent au Docteur et à Clara un tableau. Celui-ci troubla le Docteur, car il représentait la Chute d'Arcadia, dernière bataille de la Dernière Grande Guerre du Temps. Ils furent ensuite chargés d'enquêter sur de mystérieuses peintures dont le contenu s'était apparemment échappé, mais une fissure dans le temps apparut et le Docteur sauta dedans. thumb|250px|Le [[Docteur Guerrier, le Dixième Docteur, Clara et le Onzième Docteur observent le plan des Zygons (DW: The Day of the Doctor)]]Clara suivit ensuite un Zygon ayant pris l'apparence de Kate Stewart jusqu'aux Archives Secrètes de l'UNIT. Elle trouva le manipulateur de vortex du Capitaine Jack Harkness et, grâce aux coordonnées envoyées par le Docteur, échappa aux Zygons jusqu'en 1562. Elle rencontra l'incarnation secrète du Docteur, ainsi que le Dixième Docteur et la Reine Elizabeth I. Elle assista d'ailleurs au mariage de ces deux derniers. Elle repartit avec les autres dans le TARDIS et entra avec eux dans le tableau La Chute de Gallifrey pour s'introduire dans les Archives Secrètes, impénétrables avec le TARDIS. Elle observa les trois incarnations du Seigneur du Temps s'unir pour arrêter la menace Zygon. Quand le Docteur Guerrier repartit vers la Guerre du Temps pour activer le Moment, elle dit aux deux autres incarnations qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas encore perpétré la destruction de son espèce et de sa planète. Elle les accompagna sur Gallifrey à travers le verrou temporel qui entourait la Guerre et persuada le Onzième Docteur qu'il y avait un autre moyen d'arrêter le massacre. Elle était présente quand les treize incarnations du Docteur placèrent la planète en stase dans une autre dimension, la sauvant au lieu de la détruire mais perdant tout souvenir de l'avoir fait à cause de la désynchronisation de leurs lignes temporelles. De retour à la National Gallery, elle rencontra brièvement le Conservateur. Elle dit adieu aux incarnations passées du Docteur et embrassa "son" Docteur sur la joue. Quand il lui demanda comment elle savait qu'il avait besoin de passer un peu de temps avec le tableau de la Guerre du Temps, elle répondit "je sais toujours" (DW: The Day of the Doctor). Trenzalore Ayant besoin d'un faux petit ami à présenter à sa famille pour le repas de Noël, Clara appela en urgence le Docteur à deux reprises alors qu'il était en orbite autour d'une étrange planète. Celle-ci émettait à travers l'espace et le temps un message incompréhensible qui avait attiré "la moitié de l'univers". Elle le fit venir sur Terre mais fut choquée en entrant dans le TARDIS de le trouver nu. Il expliqua qu'il était nu car il devait aller à l'église et fit rapidement apparaître des vêtements holographiques. Clara le présenta à sa famille, mais se rendit compte qu'ils ne voyaient pas les vêtements holographiques et partit s'expliquer avec le Docteur. Celui-ci regarda la dinde qui cuisait dans le four et dit à Clara qu'elle ne serait jamais cuite à temps. Ils emmenèrent la dinde au TARDIS et la déposèrent dans le Cœur du TARDIS pour la faire cuire - ou revenir à la vie (le Docteur ne semblait pas certain du résultat). thumb|left|250px|Clara et le Docteur à bord du [[Complexe Papal (DW: The Time of the Doctor)]]Handles, une tête de Cyberman que le Docteur avait récupéré au marché du Maldovarium, les informa que le message transmis par la planète avait pour origine Gallifrey. Le Docteur protesta que ce n'était pas Gallifrey, qui avait de toute façon disparue dans un autre univers. Le Complexe Papal, une église spatiale, arriva alors devant eux et la Mère Supérieure Tasha Lem les invita à entrer. Le Docteur donna à Clara un projecteur de vêtements holographiques à avaler, car il ne fallait pas porter de vêtements pour entrer dans le Complexe. Tasha parla en privé au Docteur, puis les téléporta tous les deux sur la mystérieuse planète. Clara trouva une statue de pierre dans la neige, mais le Docteur se rendit vite compte qu'il s'agissait d'un Ange Pleureur. Ils se retrouvèrent vite encerclés par les Anges, mais le Docteur sorti une clef du TARDIS de sous la perruque qu'il portait et les téléporta tous les deux dans le TARDIS. Ils arrivèrent dans un village appelé Noël, entouré par un champ de vérité qui empêchait ses habitants de mentir. Ils trouvèrent une Fissure, et le Docteur réalisa que le signal était envoyé par les Seigneurs du Temps qui essayaient de revenir de l'univers de poche où ils se trouvaient. Cela fut confirmé par Handles, qui réussit à traduire le message: "Docteur Qui?". Le Docteur expliqua que s'il prononçait son nom, il pourrait faire revenir son peuple, mais toutes les espèces présentes autour de la planète risqueraient de provoquer une nouvelle Guerre du Temps. Apprenant que la planète était Trenzalore - l'endroit où il était destiné à mourir - il envoya Clara dans le TARDIS. Elle utilisa l'appareil qu'il lui avait donné, mais cela activa le TARDIS qui la ramena chez elle. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle s'accrocha au vaisseau alors qu'il se dématérialisait. Lorsqu'elle arriva à nouveau sur Trenzalore, trois cent années étaient passé. Le Docteur expliqua que les boucliers du TARDIS s'étaient sans doute étendus, mais qu'en conséquence le vaisseau était arrivé en retard. Le Seigneur du Temps avait bien vieilli et se déplaçait maintenant avec une canne. Il avait défendu la planète contre les incursions ennemies qui voulaient détruire le village afin d'empêcher le retour des Seigneurs du Temps. Il révéla à Clara qu'il avait utilisé toutes se régénérations et était donc destiné à mourir sous cette forme. Ils furent tous les deux invités à nouveau sur le Complexe Papal par Tasha Lem, qui elle n'avait pas vieilli. Mis il s'agissait d'un piège: les Daleks avaient infiltré le Complexe et transformé tout le monde en Pantins Dalek. Le Docteur réussit cependant à briser le conditionnement de Tasha, qui détruisit les trois Daleks présents et laissa les deux amis repartir dans le TARDIS. Clara fit promettre au Docteur qu'il ne la laisserait plus jamais, mais il brisa aussitôt cette promesse et repartit sans elle sur Trenzalore. thumb|248px|Clara face à face avec le nouveau Docteur ([[DW: The Time of the Doctor)]]Elle entendit peu après le TARDIS revenir, mais découvrit que c'était Tasha Lem qui le pilotait. Celle-ci lui dit d'aller voir le Docteur pour qu'il n'ait pas à mourir seul. Elle le trouva, très vieux et très fatigué, occupé à fabriquer des jouets. il était également un peu sénile, la prenant pour un garçon nommé Barnable. Les Daleks arrivèrent au-dessus de la ville et demandèrent à ce que le Docteur se rende. Il demanda à Clara de rester en arrière afin d'avoir une dernière victoire en la sauvant. Désespérée de changer le futur, elle supplia les Seigneurs du Temps à travers la fissure. La fissure disparut, et réapparut au-dessus du vaisseau Dalek. Alors que le Docteur se préparait à affronter la mort, il reçut un stock d'énergie régénérative. Il entama alors une régénération explosive qui détruisit la soucoupe volante et les nacelles de combat Dalek qui attaquaient Noël. Lorsque la poussière causée par l'explosion fut dissipée, Clara retourna dans le TARDIS pour chercher le Docteur. Il lui apparut à nouveau jeune, mais expliqua qu'il changerait de visage d'un moment à l'autre. Il retira son nœud papillon et se régénéra dans un nouveau corps, plus vieux qui commença à délirer sur la couleur de ses reins. Le TARDIS commença alors à s'écraser et, à la confusion de Clara, lui demanda s'il elle savait piloter ce vaisseau (DW: The Time of the Doctor). Autres vies À cause de son intervention dans la ligne temporelle du Docteur, celui-ci la rencontra sous de nombreuses formes. Elle rencontra ainsi chacune de ses douze premières incarnations, et lui sauva la vie à chaque fois. Il ne la remarqua cependant que très rarement (DW: The Name of the Doctor). Parmi ces rencontres sont les suivantes: * Le Premier Docteur alors qu'il volait un TARDIS pour fuir Gallifrey. Une version de Clara l'aborda et lui conseilla de ne pas prendre le TARDIS qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre mais celui juste à côté. * Le Deuxième Docteur et le Huitième Docteur la bousculèrent tous les deux dans un parc avec des palmiers. * Le Troisième Docteur passa devant elle alors qu'il conduisait sa voiture Bessie. Elle cria son nom et l'aperçut furtivement dans son rétroviseur (DW: The Five Doctors). * Le Quatrième Docteur était sur Gallifrey quand Clara essaya de le rattraper (DW: The Invasion of Time). * Le Cinquième Docteur alors qu'il se battait contre Omega dans la Matrice (DW: Arc of Infinity). * Le Sixième Docteur marchait dans les couloirs du TARDIS et passa devant une version de Clara qui l'appela, cependant il ne répondit pas. * Le Septième Docteur aperçut Clara qui criait son nom alors qu'il était accroché au bord d'une falaise sur Iceworld (DW: Dragonfire). * Le Dixième Docteur fut observé par une autre Clara sur la Bibilothèque (DW: Silence in the Library/ Forest of the Dead). Oswin Oswald Oswin Oswald était une des version que le Docteur remarqua. Elle prétendit une fois que le premier garçon qui lui avait plut s'appelait Rory, avant d'admettre que son nom était Nina. thumb|left|250px|Oswin pendant sa conversion en [[Dalek (DW: Asylum of the Daleks)]]Plus tard, elle rejoignit l'équipage de l'''Alaska'', un Starliner, en tant que Junior Entertainment Manager car elle désirait voir l'univers. Quand l' Alaska s'écrasa sur l'Asile des Daleks, elle survécu en sautant dans une capsule de sauvetage et descendit dans les niveaux inférieurs de la planète. Elle fut capturée par les Daleks enfermés, qui voyant en elle un génie potentiel, la convertirent complètement en Dalek. L'horreur de ce qu'elle était devenue fut trop difficile à supporter. Elle se persuada qu'elle était toujours humaine et était barricadée dans l'épave de l' Alaska, où elle passait son temps à essayer de faire des soufflés. Elle pirata les systèmes automatiques de l'Asile, les rendant inutiles. Un an plus tard, le Onzième Docteur, Amy Pond et Rory Williams furent envoyés par le Parlement des Daleks. Oswin les contacta et les aida, à la condition que le Docteur vienne en personne la chercher pour la sauver. Quand il arriva, il se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était et lui apprit la vérité. Elle manqua de céder à son conditionnement Dalek et de le tuer, mais à la place lui ordonna de fuir. Elle effaça toute information le concernant dans le Pathweb, la mémoire collective des Daleks, et abaissa les défenses de la planète. Avant qu'il ne parte, elle demanda au Docteur de se souvenir d'elle en tant qu'être humain, et ses dernières paroles furent "Courez, espèce de petit malin... et souvenez-vous de moi". Le Docteur découvrit par la suite que les Daleks n'avaient plus aucune idée de qui il était, grâce à l'intervention d'Oswin (DW: Asylum of the Daleks). Cependant ses efforts furent réduits à néant lorsque les Daleks récupérèrent des informations sur lui de la mémoire de Tasha Lem (DW: The Time of the Doctor). en:Clara Oswald Catégorie:Compagnons du Onzième Docteur Catégorie:Compagnons du Douzième Docteur Catégorie:Daleks Catégorie:Enseignants humains